Orange Sky
by tao-ghel
Summary: VIXX fanfiction. Duo maknae couple AU/GS/Don't Like Do'nt Read/Don't bash Tengkyu tengkyu tengkyuuuu!


Chara:

Han Sanghyuk: Alena Jung (yeoja, 13 tahun)

Jung Taekwoon: Leo Jung (namja, 18 tahun)

Lee HongBin: Lee HongBin (namja, 13 tahun)

Cha Hakyeon: Stella (yeoja, 19 tahun)

Kim Wonshik: Tuan Jung (namja, 46 tahun)

Lee Jaehwan: Nyonya Jung (yeoja, 44 tahun), Ken (namja, 18 tahun)

JunQ myname

Minah Girlsday

Disclaimer:

Cerita punya aku 100%, kalau misalnya sama dengan cerita lain. mohon dimaklumi saja.

Neo punya aku ya starlight?

* * *

~~Happy Reading!~~

* * *

Saat ini Seoul dilanda musim gugur. Jaket berwarna-warni menghiasi trotoar jalan. Begitupun Alena yang terbalut hoodie biru langit-nya. Sedari tadi ia mondar-mandir, terlihat ragu untuk menuruni tangga di depannya.

"Lena?"

Gadis kecil itu menoleh, mendapati Ken yang menenteng tas gitarnya. Dahinya berkerut mendapati Alena berdiri di depan pintu studio.

"Oh, hai Kak Ken."

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Alena menunduk, terlalu malu untuk mengungkapkan.

"Leo bermalam disini lagi?"

"Aku tak tahu." Alena mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Handphone kakak tak aktif, dan semalam dia tak pulang."

"Lalu kenapa kau tak masuk?" tanya pemuda tinggi itu. Alena menunduk, memainkan kedua kakinya. Ken mengernyit, karena tingkah gadis kecil itu aneh dari biasanya.

BRAAKK!

Kedua insan tersebut menatap pintu yang baru saja dibanting dengan tidak berperikepintuan berikut pelakunya, pemuda bersurai merah menyala. Dia melirik Alena dan Ken sekilas, lalu berdecih. Melewati kedua orang tersebut dalam diam.

"Sebaiknya aku ikut kakak, aku pergi dulu Kak Ken." Alena menunduk sedikit lalu mengejar Leo. Ken menghela napas.

"Dasar gangguan jiwa."

*#*#*#*#*#*

Alena terus mengikuti Leo yang berjalan tak tentu arah ditengah keramaian. Kaki-kaki kecilnya berusaha manyamai langkah pemuda berambut merah menyala tersebut.

Brukk!

Leo menoleh ke belakang, mendapati adiknya terjatuh. Menghela napas sejenak sebelum mengulurkan tangannya. Alena tersenyum lebar dan menggenggam tangan Leo erat.

"Berapa lama kau menungguku di depan studio?" tanya Leo lembut.

"Entahlah, aku tak memikirkannya. Aku lebih mencemaskan Kakak."

"Lalu kenapa kau tak masuk ke dalam?"

Alena diam, menunduk menatapi tautan tangannya dan sang kakak. Leo menggenggam tangannya erat namun begitu nyaman dan hangat.

"Mei?"

"Aku takut Kakak masih marah." jawab Alena lirih. Leo tersenyum dan mengusap kepalanya lembut.

"Aku tak akan pernah bisa marah padamu. Kau tau itu kan?"

Alena mengangguk. Tersenyum begitu lebar, sehingga pemuda sipit itu turut tersenyum.

"Ayo pulang, aku sudah lapar."

*#*#*#*#*#*

Alena sedang belajar saat mendengar kasak-kusuk dari ruangan di sebelahnya. Saking penasarannya, gadis kecil itu memutuskan untuk mengintip tempat berasalnya suara tersebut. Terlihat sang kakak sedang berkutat dengan beberapa peralatan yang tak dia mengerti.

"Kakak?"

Leo menoleh sesaat, lalu kembali berkutat dengan kegiatannya. Alena mendekati sang Kakak dan duduk di hadapannya.

"Apa yang kakak lakukan?" tanya gadis kecil itu penasaran.

"Aku membuat kamera pengintai."

"Untuk apa?"

"Hanya coba-coba, siapa tau bisa kugunakan untuk mengintip Stella." sesaat kemudian pemuda itu menyadari ucapannya. "M,maksudku,.."

"Kyaaaa! Kakak mesuuuummmm!" sesegera mungkin Alena berlari ke dapur. Leo yang menyadari dirinya tak aman mengikuti sang adik.

"Ibuuu, Kak Leo mesum, masa dia bi, hmmphh! Hhahhaakh! (Kakak!) " Alena memberontak saat tangan Leo membekap mulutnya.

"Jangan dengarkan bocah ini Bu, dia berbohong." ujar Leo, tak luput menahan tindakan brutal adiknya. Nyonya Jung hanya tertawa melihat ulah mereka berdua.

"Ayo makan dulu, Ibu memasakkan Sup Ayam Jahe." ujar Nyonya Jung. Kakak-adik itu segera duduk di tempat masing-masing diikuti Nyonya Jung yang menyajikan sepanci sup yang masih mengepul. Kedua bersaudara tersebut segera berdoa dan berebut.

"Kakak, aku sudah lapar."

"Aku juga lapar, Meimei."

"Ibuuu," rengek Alena.

"Lena, biarkan kakakmu terlebih dahulu." Alena memberengut, sementara Leo tertawa puas dan mulai menikmati makanannya. Sesekali dia melirik sang adik yang makan dengan brutal, tanda gadis kecil itu sedang kesal.

*#*#*#*#*#*

Alena baru saja keluar dari perpustakaan saat mendengar keributan di koridor sekolah. Teman-temannya berusaha melihat ke lapangan sekolah.

"Hei, ada apa sih?" tanya Alena ke Jun-Kyu.

"Ada anak SMA yang menantang Hong-Bin bertanding." jawabnya.

"Basket?"

"Tentu saja, masa lompat tali?"

"Iissh, kau ini." Alena menoyor pelan kepala temannya itu. Sementara Jun-Kyu mengumpat, gadis kecil itu menyelinap. Dia penasaran akan pertandingan teman sekelasnya tersebut. Mendapati pemuda bersurai merah menyala yang sangat familiar.

"Kakak?" Alena memutuskan untuk mendekat ke lapangan. Leo yang menyadari kehadirannya hanya melambai.

"Apa yang kakak pikirkan sih?" gumam gadis kecil itu gusar. Selama ini ia selalu menceritakan apapun kepada sang kakak, termasuk ketertarikannya terhadap Lee Hong-Bin yang merupakan teman sekelasnya. Dan sekarang kakaknya tersebut bertanding dengan Hong-Bin.

"Bati!" Alena menoleh, mendapati Hong-Bin yang tersenyum dan melambai kepadanya. Menyebabkan getaran halus beserta rasa panas dikedua pipinya. Leo yang menyaksikan interaksi diantara mereka hanya menyeringai dan mulai merebut bola dari Hong-Bin, namun dengan lihainya Hongbin menghindar. Teriakan memenuhi lapangan walaupun akhirnya harus menelan kekecewaan akan kekalahan Hongbin. Tapi pemuda bersurai coklat itu santai - santai saja.

"Kau hebat, Lee Hong-Bin." Leo menepuk pundak Hongbin

"Tidak. Kemampuanku masih kurang kalau dibandingkan dengan Senior." Hong-Bin menunduk lalu berjalan ke arah Alena. Keriuhan semakin menjadi karenanya.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Hong-Bin, menggenggam kedua tangan Alena sementara Alena menunduk, menutupi wajahnya yang merona.

"Apanya?"

"Pertandinganku dengan calon kakak ipar." Alena mendongak, terkejut.

"Apa?"

Greb!

Alena terkejut sang kakak sudah berada dihadapannya, menarik kerah belakang seragam Hong-Bin.

"Senior!"

"Aku tidak bilang kau boleh pegang-pegang Meimei-ku." ujar Leo tanpa ekspresi di wajahnya. Sangat tipikal Leo.

"Kakak apa sih?" Alena memberengut, "Apa maksudnya coba menantang Hong-Bin."

Leo hanya mengangkat bahu, kemudian pergi meninggalkan pasangan tersebut. Menyadari banyaknya penonton di lapangan, Hong-Bin menarik Alena dari kerumunan tersebut. Membuat gadis kecil itu semakin merona.

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan." ujar pemuda itu.

*#*#*#*#*#*

Malam itu Alena aneh, dia hanya diam. Selain itu wajahnya pucat.

"Mei, kau yakin baik-baik saja?" tanya Leo sarat kecemasan. Nyonya Jung sesekali melirik dari dapur, memantau keadaan gadis kecilnya tersebut.

"Aku tak apa kok, Kak." jawab Alena lirih. Leo tau adiknya itu berbohong. Terlihat jelas dia tak baik-baik saja.

"Apa perlu aku menelepon Hongbin untuk memastikanmu baik-baik saja?" Leo masih minat untuk menggoda perihal teman adiknya tersebut.

"Ng, nggak usah Kakak!" teriak gadis itu, tak sekeras biasanya. Rona merah tetap tercipta di pipi gembul tersebut. Leo mengusap kepala adiknya tersebut.

"Istirahatlah." ujarnya lembut. Alen hanya mengangguk, kemudian beranjak menuju kamarnya.

Klek! Brukk!

Leo menoleh, Alena terkapar di depan kamarnya. Seketika wajah pemuda itu pias.

"Meimei!"

*#*#*#*#*#*

Hening menguasai kamar berukuran 4x5 tersebut. Sesekali Leo menoleh ke arah Nyonya Jung yang masih tenggelam dalam kesedihannya. Alena masih terlelap diatas kasur pasien. Tak terusik sedikitpun akan bau obat-obatan yang menyengat.

"Ibu, sudahlah." Leo menarik ibunya kedalam pelukannya. "Yang penting Alena baik-baik saja."

Nyonya Jung masih saja menangis dalam pelukan Leo. Setelah beberapa saat, barulah wanita itu menguasai dirinya.

"Maafkan ibu, harusnya ibu yang menjadi tempat bersandarmu." ujar Nyonya Jung. Leo hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapi ucapan ibunya tersebut.

"Ibu,..." Nyonya Jung menoleh, mendapati Alena yang mencoba bangkit dari ranjang. Leo segera membantu adiknya duduk.

"Akh,.."

"Kenapa?"

"Tangan kakak memegangku terlalu keras."

"Aku memegangmu seperti biasa kok."

"Tapi tanganku sakit." ringis gadis kecil itu. Nyonya Jung menyentuh rambut Alena dengan lembut, kemudian menyadari ada rambut yang rontok.

"Ini,..."

*#*#*#*#*#*

Leo terpekur di lorong rumah sakit, terngiang akan ucapan dokter beberapa saat yang lalu.

_"Progeria adalah penyakit yang menyerang susunan genetik sehingga menyebabkan penderita mengalami penuaan sebelum waktunya. Hal ini diawali dengan rontoknya rambut dan kerja anggota tubuh yang melemah. Penyakit ini kemungkinannya 1:250.000. Fisik penderita menua, namun tidak dengan mentalnya. Sejauh ini, penderita hanya dapat bertahan hidup hingga umur 14 tahun. Yang sampai 20 tahun pun masih bisa dihitung jari."_

"Senior."

Leo menoleh, mendapati Hong-Bin yang memandangnya pilu.

"Apa setelah ini kau akan meninggalkannya?" tanya pemuda berambut merah itu.

"Maksud Senior?"

"Dia menderita Progeria," Leo terdiam sesaat. "hidupnya hanya tinggal 2 tahun lagi."

Hong-Bin termangu. Dia pernah membaca tentang penyakit itu berdua dengan Alena. Dia tau penyakit itu tidak disebabkan oleh apapun. Tapi tak pernah terbersit dibenaknya Alena yang akan menderita penyakit seperti itu.

"Lee Hong-Bin."

Hong-Bin menoleh, mendapati Leo menatapnya tajam.

"Aku,..."

"Kau akan menjauh darinya?"

"Entahlah,..." Leo menunggu apa yang akan diucapkan teman adiknya tersebut. "yang aku tahu saat ini aku begitu menyayanginya dan ingin menemaninya. Aku tahu ini hanyalah ucapan anak labil, akupun tak mengharapkan senior untuk mempercayaiku. Aku hanya ingin menemani Bati semampuku."

"Bati?"

"Artinya angsa, itu panggilanku untuknya. Saat pertama kali melihatnya, dia sangat cantik bagaikan angsa putih." Hong-Bin tersenyum. Leo ikut tersenyum, mungkin membiarkan Alena bersama Hong-Bin untuk saat ini adalah pilihan yang tepat.

"Leo."

Kedua pemuda itu mendongak, mendapati Nyonya Jung yang tersenyum lemah. Namun kedua pemuda itu tahu Nyonya Jung sangat terpukul akan keadaan Alena.

"Lena mencarimu."

"Iya, aku akan masuk. Ayo." Leo menarik Hong-Bin untuk mengikutinya. Hong-Bin tersenyum kepada Nyonya Jung kemudian mengikuti Leo.

Klek!

"Kakak!" Nada suara Alena terdengar ceria, namun masih lemah dari yang biasanya.

"Hei, coba tebak siapa yang datang."

"Sia,..Hong-Bin?"

"Hei, bagaimana kabarmu?" Seketika Alena mengalihkan pandangannya. Hong-Bin kaget mendapatkan sambutan seperti itu. Leo mengisyaratkannya untuk mendekat. Pemuda bersurai coklat itu duduk di samping ranjang Alena dan menggenggam kedua tangan Alena lembut, berusaha agar tak menyakiti gadis kecil itu.

"Hei, Bati. Kau kenapa?"

"Aku,..." Alena tak melanjutkan ucapannya. "Kau sudah tau bagaimana keadaanku sekarang?"

"Kakakmu yang mengatakannya padaku. Jadi karena itu kau mengajakku membaca artikel tersebut?"

"Tidak, aku baru merasakannya akhir-akhir ini." Akhirnya Alena mau menatap Hong-Bin. "Hidupku tak akan lama lagi. Aku,...hiks,..." Akhirnya pertahanan Alena runtuh. Hong-Bin menarik gadis itu kedalam pelukannya.

"Kenapa tak kau katakan?"

"Aku takut. Aku akan terlihat seperti nenek-nenek. Kepalaku akan botak, lalu aku,...aku akan."

"Sshh,.."

"Semua teman-teman akan menjauhiku dan iba padaku." Alena mengeratkan pelukannya pada Hong-Bin. Pemuda itu hanya terdiam. Takut akan menyakiti perasaan Alena.

"Aku akan berusaha menemanimu." gumamnya lirih.

*#*#*#*#*#*

Dua bulan berlalu sudah sejak Alena mengetahui penyakitnya. Gadis itu tetap beraktivitas seperti biasanya namun ia tak diikutsertakan dalam kegiatan fisik. Perubahan fisiknya pun makin nampak. Rambutnya tak lagi tumbuh, kepalanya terlihat membesar sementara wajahnya mengecil, tubuhnya pun hanya tinggal tulang terbalut kulit. Tapi itu tak mengurangi keceriaannya.

"Ayo." Hong-Bin mengulurkan tangannya. Alena tersenyum malu dan menyambut genggaman tangan Hong-Bin.

"Aduuh, pasangan ini membuatku semakin iri saja." godaan Mi-Na membuat Alena semakin merona.

"Makanya kau juga cari pacar." timpal Jun-Kyu.

"Apa maksudmu kepala kerang?" ujar Mi-Na kesal. Alena hanya tersenyum simpul sementara Hong-Bin membawa gadis itu keluar dari kelas. Mereka berjalan beriringan menuju gedung olahraga sekolah.

"Bati."

Alena menoleh, menatap Hong-Bin yang menatapnya benar-benar berbeda dari biasanya.

"Ada apa?"

"Kau mau tidak jadi pacarku?"

"Hah?" Alena termangu. Ini terlalu tiba-tiba. Walaupun mereka dekat, namun ia tak menyangka Hong-Bin akan menembaknya.

"Kau tau kan, kalau selama ini kita selama ini saling menyukai. Aku ingin kita punya status lebih dari yang selama ini." ujar Hong-Bin lembut.

"Aku takut, nanti kalau aku,..."

"Jangan dibilang lagi." potong Hong-Bin, kesal akan ucapan Bati-nya tersebut. "Kita harus optimis kau akan bertahan hidup walaupun kata orang lain itu tak mungkin. Aku pun tak tau bagaimana perasaanku padamu beberapa tahun lagi. Namun yang pasti," Hong-Bin menautkan jari-jari mereka berdua. "Aku ingin kita selalu seperti ini. Aku yang menuntunmu, mengenggam tanganmu, ataupun memelukmu." Alena tersenyum mendengar penuturan Hong-Bin.

"Kau membaca novel romantis ya?"

"Hah? Apa?"

"Habisnya, ucapanmu seperti kalimata dalam novel saja."

"Enak saja." ujar Hong-Bin kesal. Alena tertawa kecil. Hong-Bin tersenyum melihat tawa gadis itu. Tawa yang kembali nampak setelah dua bulan menghilang.

"Jadi, kau mau tidak?"

"Apanya?"

"Menjadi pacarku, Alena Jung." ujar Hong-Bin gemas.

"Aku mau." ujar Alena.

"Apa? Aku tak dengar."

"Aku mau jadi pacarmu Lee Hong-Bin! Kau menyebalkan." Alena melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan menjauh dari pemuda itu.

"Bati, hei!"

*#*#*#*#*#*

Semakin lama daya tahan tubuh Alena semakin melemah. Layaknya orang tua, Alena merasakan tulang-tulangnya sakit dan sulit digerakkan. Dia mengalami berbagai penyakit yang dialami oleh orang tua umumnya. Dia pun sering mendapat serangan jantung. Hal tersebut menyebabkannya berhenti sekolah dan menjani Home Schooling. Hong-Bin mengunjunginya setiap hari dan mengajaknya berjalan – jalan menggunakan kursi roda. Terkadang Leo juga mengajaknya pergi bermain keliling kota Seoul.

"Kakak." Leo menoleh, melirik Alena yang menatap Sungai Han yang berkerlap-kerlip.

"Apa?"

"Menurut kakak, sampai kapan aku akan bertahan dari semua ini?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku merasa hidupku tak lama lagi."

"Apa maksudmu berkata seperti itu?" tanya Leo dingin.

"Kakak,"

"Kau akan bertahan hidup sampai beberapa tahun lagi. Aku akan melihatmu bahagia bersama Hong-Bin atau siapapun nanti. Walaupun tak ada keponakan untukku, namun kau akan menggunakan gaun pengantin. Aku akan menjadi pendampingmu dan membimbingmu menuju kebahagiaanmu. Aku,..." Airmata menetes di pipi Leo. Pertahanan yang selama ini dibangunnya akhirnya runtuh. Leo memeluk Alena erat.

"Kakak,"

"Kau berjanji akan bahagia kan?" tanya Leo lirih. Alena tak menyahut.

"Meimei, kau akan berjanji pada Kakak kan?"

"Aku, akh..." Leo melepaskan pelukannya. Alena meringis, menggigit bibirnya kuat sementara jemarinya meremas dada kirinya. Leo segera menggendong Alena ke dalam mobil dan melarikannya ke rumah sakit.

"Bertahanlah, Mei." gumamnya

*#*#*#*#*#*

Leo terduduk lemas di lantai. Matanya menerawang entah kemana. Nyonya Jung menangis dalam pelukan Tuan Jung. Sementara Hong-Bin terus menangkupkan tangannya, berdoa akan keselamatan Alena di dalam sana.

Klek!

Semua orang disana mendongak. Dokter keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

"Keluarga nona Jung?"

"Saya kakaknya. Bagaimana keadaan Alena?" Leo mendekati dokter. "Dia baik-baik saja kan?"

"Maaf, sepertinya malam ini akan menjadi malam yang berat bagi kita semua. Serangan jantung kali ini sangat berdampak bagi Nona Jung. Saya pun tak bisa memprediksikan apa yang akan terjadi kedepannya nanti."

"Apa maksudmu?" teriak Leo marah. "Mana mungkin Alena akan menyerah semudah itu. Dia gadis yang kuat, dia akan menjadi wanita dewasa. Dia, Dia akan bertahan untukku, untuk semua orang. Dia telah berjanji padaku tadi." Leo merosot, terduduk dihadapan Dokter.

"Kumohon, selamatkan dia. Hanya dia yang kupunya di dunia ini." ujarnya putus asa.

"Dokter! Dokter!" Pasien drop!" teriakan suster menyebabkan Dokter segera masuk dan menangani Alena namun yang terdengar berikutnya hanyalah suara mesin yang memilukan hati. Tangisan Nyonya Jung pun semakin keras.

-END-

* * *

Annyeong!

Tiuek isseoyo!

sebenernya ini tuh tugas bahasa aku, tapi karna udah kangen aku udate aja disini...

makasih buat yang mau baca FF gaje aku ini...

tengkyu tengkyu tengkyuuu!


End file.
